Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Autumn
by ImmortalOkamiAlchemist
Summary: What if just a spark of curiosity changed your life forever? Well, that's how it changed mine...  Sorry, on hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, would Ash be existing right now? No. So I don't own Pokémon. **

**Me: So I'm finally committing to a story. ^.^ YAY! Enjoy….**

**ΩΩΩΩ**

I looked at the thing. It was like the kind of pop I don't like, only purple.  
>"Drink it!" Emily giggled.<br>"Yeah!" Samantha agreed.

"Guys…..We should get out of here. Like, NOW." Shana, my best friend, said. She was the bravest of the group, but she knew this place had an eerie feeling.

I gulped. I knew we shouldn't have snuck into the abandoned house…..

Emily gasped. "What…is that…IT'S SO CUTE!" She ran over to a cage where a heard something meow or something. I scurried over too, but it was just something glowing and red. I grunted and looked over at a big round thing.

Alyssa was sitting in the corner, with a bored expression of some sort. She wasn't very brave, but she wasn't easily scared.

Emily looked over somewhere and screamed. Samantha did the same and ran to the door with Emily. I looked over, wanting to cover my eyes if it was something like a mummy or a zombie, or a vampire. If that was the case, I'd be fainting in zero seconds flat. But it was just a mouse. A simple brownish grayish mouse. I grunted and noticed Shana heading for the door, her waist length ginger hair flowing behind her.

I grabbed her shoulder. "Where are you going?" I had somewhat of a stern look on my face, like a parent scolding her daughter for eating a cookie before dinner.

She shivered. "Some Thing's in here, Dawn. I'm not kidding."

I grunted and pulled my light brown chest length hair from my fluffy dark brown scarf.  
>"Fine. I'll go with Alyssa." I grunted again and walked the other way, grabbing Alyssa's arm in the process. "C'mon Alyssa. We're going deeper."<p>

She pulled back a little but continued walking.  
>I opened the dusty door to the storm shelter. Amazingly, there were more gadgets down there. I took interest in one particular one….But little did I know that little interest would change mine and Alyssa's life forever.<br>**ΩΩΩΩ**

**Me: Like it? I hope so…Sorry it's so short, AND I left you with a cliff-hanger but you know, It's just the beginning, so hold on for the next chapter.**


	2. A Pokemon!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, okay? **

**Hi every one! :D I got NO reviews last time, but I PROMISE the chapter's will be longer after this, m'kay? :)**

**Well, um…I sort of changed my writing style...Just a little, making the paragraphs longer…anyway, have fun, please R&R!**

β

"….Hey. Um…are you dead? "I felt a hand prod my side.

I growled. "Leave me alone mom….." Wait...that wasn't mom's voice. I felt something watery come into my mouth. I jolted awake and spit the bitter salt water out. "What was….Who are you? _What _are you?"There was a shinx in front of me. 

He slowly breathed in and out perhaps taking in the sight.

"What? I-Is there something on me?" I franticly ran around, only to find myself drenched with water. He laughed. "Hey, why don't you stop laughing and tell me what happened to me?" I angrily spit out some more salt water.

"What? I just found you on the beach, and I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt. Is that wrong?"

My eyes widened as I looked down at the water. "But I'm a human!" He cocked his head in curiosity.

"But-"

"Yes, I know I'm look like an Eevee, but I am NOT really a Eevee…" I face-pawed. "Okay, but my friend was by me while I was sucked in…." I looked down sadly. What if she had been sucked in too? The shinx scooted over somewhat closer than before. I looked over in surprise and he blushed a bit.

"I'm sure, even if she was sucked in with you, she would've been fine I bet!"He face-pawed. "Sorry…I'm not exactly great at comforting…"

I chuckled a little and looked up at him. "No, you're pretty good..."

He looked at me in surprise, than blushed more. "Uh…T-Thanks..."

All of a sudden a Zubat and Koffing came running by with a Growlithe leading them. They tackled Shinx.  
>I hissed. "Hey! That's not nice!" I was a little surprised that I said that, mostly because I didn't even know the Pokémon's name…But so far he was the only one I'd met and talked to, so I was going to defend him!<p>

The Growlithe widened its eyes. "D….awn." I growled in response.

"Who are you? I don't know you! How do you know my name?" I started running towards it catching it off guard. By this time, Shinx had already gotten up, but was still frozen in shock.

She gasped, almost surprised that I had tackled her. "D-Dawn...It's me!" It almost sounded like she was begging me to remember something. I thought until I felt myself flying through the air, landing hard on the ground knocking the air out of my lungs.

"Fine Dawn- If you don't want to remember then don't!" She cast me a furious glare. "It was your fault we're in here anyway!" I suddenly felt guilty.

"Alyssa- I can't believe you're here!" I started to run up to her again. She growled in warning and grabbed piece of stone that was knocked out of Shinx's….err...Paw? She cast a hateful glare-Man, if looks could kill…

She barked and started running towards the cave left of me and Shinx.

"Hey! You can't just leave!" I yelled.

Alyssa smirked and looked back at us, a very insane look on her face. "Come and get me then~!" I flashed a very hateful look at her- I bet mine was way better then hers; after all I had to practice insane and mad faces when I was some horror movie character last year…

Shinx looked at me with pleading eyes. "We have to go and get it back! Please!"

I sighed. "No."

"What? B-But you have to…"

"I've got my own problems, kid. Good luck." I started walking away. To tell you the truth, I felt bad…but I needed to find a way to get back to the human world…dang that stupid Alyssa…she can stay here for all I care! Wait…That Shinx could help me! Two heads are better than one, right… Right? But there was this pounding in my heart…I barely knew this Pokémon, and I liked him…plus, he's…a Pokémon! No…bad Dawn! Bad! It was just my weird mind…but what if it wasn't? No, it had to be, I barely knew him and it was a Pokémon for Arceus's sake! Wait…ok, weird. Pokemon cursing? Probably.  
>I turned back around. "Hey Shinx." He looked up. "Let's team up. I need to find a way back home and you need to join a guild or something."<p>

"Y-You mean Wigglytuff's guild? How did you know?" I shrugged.

"Let's just go before I change my mind." My heart was pounding as we walked closer to each other, No, bad Dawn! Even if…I did…love him, it wouldn't work…right? I mean, I don't even know his name? "What's your name?"

"Satoshi." He looked at the wall, why was he avoiding eye contact? Well, there was really nothing to talk about…

"So you come here often?" Geez…I'm so stupid…why did I say that? Satoshi looked at me strangely.

"No?"

I smiled awkwardly. "Heh…Heh…"

Soon we got to the end. We had nothing except a sleep seed-which I'm still convinced is a pill-which Satoshi just happened to have at the beginning of the dungeon. Satoshi gave it to me-I obviously have a better aim-and threw it at Alyssa. We would take care of her later…I nodded and headed towards Koffing while Satoshi ran towards Zubat. We were a pretty good team, and by the time we finished them we had a chance to strike Alyssa before she woke up, luckily, she was half dead when she woke up-Satoshi says 'faint' but they ARE practically dead for a while-She clumsily stepped into a hole, this was my chance! I hit her down. She held up a white flag-How'd the heck she'd get that?-

"Give back the…" I trailed off and looked at Satoshi for help.

"Relic fragment."

She narrowed her eyes but gave it over as she walked past Satoshi. "Be careful what you do with that Satoshi. This thing has more power than you realize." And with that she walked away.

Β

**Like it? Hopefully you did, 'cause this is one of the days I actually don't have writers block… *sigh* There might be another chapter this week….Lol, I named him Satoshi….I couldn't resist…Bye everyone! :D **


	3. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. However I do own Dawn and Alyssa. **

**Dam-I mean Dang it people! *ticked off* GAH. Nobody reviewed. I'm not even sure people are reading this! I would love tips and…I would say something here. Anyway, Hi. Anyway….hope you like this new chapter…. -~- It's sort of filler….Probably going to be a rant at the end of this chapter… Sorry. =v=**

I stared at the grate in front of me. What if it collapsed? No…it looked too stable. Satoshi stepped up onto the grate. I gulped and made a worried expression. "….The footprint is…Shinx's! I repeat, the footprint is a Shinx's!" He started taking a step back but I shoved him forward. "…There is someone else. Please step up." I narrowed my eyes and made a face. I stepped up and flinched when it said something. "It's uh….uh…."  
>"What is it?" An angry voice yelled.<br>"Um….It's an Eevee!"  
>"Are you sure you're not going crazy? There's no Eevee's in this area…"<br>The door opened. I slowly walked in, wary just in case there was a sudden attack. Of course, if there was, we would be toast…I saw a ladder that Satoshi was already climbing down. "Hey! Don't leave me!" I quickly caught up and found a….bird like thing walking towards us. I stared as he walked into another room and was gone for a few minutes.  
>"Seems it was an Eevee….Well, welcome to Wigglytuff's guild." The bird-thing said. Satoshi started jumping up and down…real manly there, Satoshi. I looked over and the bird thing was glaring at me. "Your guy's room is over there…" I slowly padded over and I and Satoshi laid down in the hay beds. I started humming a song.<br>" Because baby, my hips don't lie…"  
>" What is that?"<br>"Some song…"  
>"Will you sing more? You sound really good." I blushed a bit at Satoshi's statement. I mean..I wasn't that great. Did he like me too? Was he just saying that? If he was, why? I was lost deep in thought.<br>"Um…I'll hum."  
>"…Okay." I started humming a different song. After about twenty minutes I yawned and heard soft snoring. I looked over and smiled. He looked so cute…no! Bad Dawn! I slowly was falling victim to sleep. I wondered about how my world was so screwed up and yet this world, or dimension I guess, is so peaceful…Of course there were bad guys, but yet all of the people in my world were doing something, too busy to help others or stop and smell the roses. I sighed. I wondered how my world was doing. Was I in a coma or something? This couldn't be a dream. I missed Shana…the things I said to her…I wish I could see her, say sorry…say goodbye to everyone I loved and stay here, maybe going back once in a while. I smiled at the thought. But I knew the universe doesn't work that way, and even if I tried to go back and it worked, I knew I would always have some kind of hole in my heart. I looked at Satoshi again and sighed. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.<p>

I sighed and woke up. I felt my eyes burning and turned to an angry Pokemon."Satoshi?" I started to walk towards him.

"Hyper…beam." He whispered.  
>I shuddered as something screamed behind me. I whirled around to see a person hiding behind a shield. "Who are you..?" I muttered. It pulled the shield down a little to reveal those hazel eyes I knew only too well. "Shana…Satoshi stop shooting!" I ran towards Shana, standing in front of her. Shana pushed me out of the way. I looked at Shana …she was holding something. I heard a boom and Shana picked me up and ran out of the place we were in. I began to tear up as we ran towards a portal…<br>I felt my human body. It was a few days since…I sniffed as I sat on my bed looking out the window. _

"WAKE UP!" I heard a loud voice. I twitched and stood up.  
>"Ugh…my ears…Good morning Dawn." I smiled.<br>"Yeah…good morning too you too." I slowly started to walk out. After we go through this weird song thing I found we have to go on missions. Now, I'm not lazy, but we have to go on them every day. I guess my body will have to get used to it.  
>A piggish thing bounced up to us. "Uh…you see my pearl is lost…it should be somewhere in the drenched bluff…"<br>I yawned. "When're we going to get to fight?" The bird thing (Apparently named Chatot,) glared at me.  
>Satoshi sighed and smiled at the pig. "We'll be right on it." Shortly after a fight with Chatot, I and Satoshi headed to Drenched Bluff, the dungeon wasn't really hard, but...Luckily Satoshi had a reviver seed…I was low on hp okay? So we found the pearl and bolted.<p>

XC Alyssa's POV CX

I sighed and made my way to a cave. My 'teammates' had ditched me. I saw a little glow from the cave.  
>"W-Who's there?" A dark Pokémon made its way out of the cave.<br>"Hello little Pokémon…" and that was what I remembered before he flung me into the cave.

* * *

><p>XC Dawn's POV CX<p>

I glared at Chatot from a distance. We got like, two-hundred out of a two-thousand profit!  
>I sighed and headed towards I and Satoshi's room. Maybe the sky would know the answer.<br>"Is something wrong?" I looked over. Satoshi had entered the room. Now to make my move…  
>"No….I just…" I couldn't do it. I couldn't. I looked away from him as I turned away, tearing up. Wait- why was I crying? I sniffed and sulked in the corner. I felt something wipe my tears away.<br>"S-Satoshi…I…I…I…I don't know…" I sniffed as I started sobbing again. He wiped them away again and made me look up at him.  
>"No. I love you too."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFHANGER! :D PEOPLE. I have to have a talk with you. Do you know that I PUT TIME AND EFFORT INTO THESE? I know their short right now, but if I got review's they'd be longer and better! Heck, I could be playing with my dogs or something right now! I WRITE FOR YOU GUYS. Now, bye.*gives you brownie and some ginger bread and leaves.*<br>Dawn: Sorry for that, Kat has some anger issues…  
>SHUT. UP. *People come and throw me into a truck*<br>Dawn: *sweat drop***

**Okay guys, I calmed down a bit. But, you know it would be nice to get some reviews… D:  
>-Kat :3<strong>


	4. Authors note

**Author's note;**

**Hi guys! Anyway, I'll be taking a short break from writing, you'll probably see the chapter four on Friday..I need ideas. D: I've gotta watch some wlkthrough's to get the next part right, 'cause I'm on the after game on the real game. I'm introducing a small character of mine. don't worry, she's only appearing sometimes, maybe a stalker of you know who…Until then! *Waves*  
>Dawn: You know, her math test is coming up, so…You guys should understand... :)<br>-Kat :3**


	5. It's short

**Disclaimer:  
>*stands in court* me: I do not own Pokémon.<strong>

**_  
>I AM SO SORRY. But, a lot of things got in the way. And by a lot, I mean A LOT….Thanks for the review! :D(By the way, I'm Japanese, so...Still learning English over here. OVO')*jumps up and down* Anyway, hope you guys are happy, 'cause I'm writing this 8:00 IN THE FRIED CHICKEN MORNING. D: *drinks coffee for energy* …I've been daring myself to read some…. *ahem* Not-so-great Fan fictions… *eyes are burned out* Anyway. My dad: D.D what are you doing up? Writing part of your Fan Fiction, eh?<br>Me: No, I'm talking to Chuggaconroy. /sarcassicness  
>Dad: ….. -3- You are so obsessed with his let's Plays. *Goes into rant about how he's in his twenties and stuff* *walks back upstairs*<br>me: C.C Well that was all a blur to me.  
>Dawn: …Anyway. Let's head onto the story.<br>Me: B-But all this funny stuff happened this week. D:  
>Dawn: They don't care.<br>_**

I felt my heart jump up into my throat. Okay, not really. But I _did_ get a bad case of the butterflies.  
>"I…Satoshi…I just can't do this now. It… It's not you. But…I just can't love you, for your sake and mine." I just wanted to confess my love a minute ago! Geez. Heartbroken? Sadly, yes. I thought about that time, about three or four months ago…<br>^^^^Flash Back^^^^

_I was sitting there, playing some 'Legend of Zelda.' I was perfectly content with my hair pulled into a messy bun, dressed in my old blue pajamas with foxes all over it. I never let anyone (especially my boyfriend) see me on Sunday, otherwise known as 'Dawn's gaming day'. I heard a knock on the door.  
>"Huh?" I slowly got up and walked over to the door. I slowly opened it, staring in horror as I did. My boyfriend. Of course, I couldn't have one day to go into my geek form.<br>"J-John, what are you doing here?" I just realized something. I had my own 'Legend of Zelda' song remix on; possibly on the highest volume I could have it.  
>"Dawn?" he looked at me from head to toe. "Why are you not dressed?"<br>"…Why are you not dressed?"  
>He looked at me strangely. "…We were supposed to go on a date today."<br>I thought about this, until I finally found it, pushed in the corner of my mind. "..Oh."  
>"Oh? Is that all you have to say?" He looked absolutely furious.<br>"Well what was I supposed to say? Baby, don't leave me; I'll quit being a geek for you! Uh, no thanks."  
>He snorted. "Fine, we'll just break up then!"<br>"Fine!" I slammed the door in his face…And the rest was history._

I sighed and walked over to my bedding. "Let's just go to sleep."  
>"Bu-" I sent him a glare.<br>_

***gulp* I know you guys are probably mad at me right now. It's like coming down to the tree on Christmas day and seeing like, one present under the it. X3 I feel so bad…But literally, I AM BROKE. My family and I just moved and...Yeah. You guys get it, right? ._. ugh, and I have a MAJOR migraine and my head is about to explode. *runs around screaming* I must be able to feed my plot-tigers in my mind! ;3; *sniffle hic* Ugh, and I swear…worse FLU EVER. I am getting idea's for everything BUT this…It's really hard to work on school-work while you feel like your heads' getting smashed and puking every five minutes…I think I'm just going to work on school-work AFTER I watch some soaps and my puke-trash bag…*gets kindle fire and turns music on* And I set fire to the third bar…I'm miles from where you are, and I lay down, on the cold ground~**  
><strong>Dawn: ._.' Ok…ay…. Anyway! Sorry for the big wait for something so little! She really couldn't help it...M'Kay?<strong>  
><strong>- Kat and Dawn signing off~ :3<strong>


End file.
